Fosters Musical
by wiltsfan1993
Summary: Wilt wants to sing but basketball his game. When people keep telling him to do there is no way he can sing in the show. Can Frankie help? What's Ed and Coco's plan. A parody of High School Musical.
1. Cast

Disclaimer: Hi this is wiltsfan1993. I'm sorry I haven't updated "WHAT?!?!" In a long time it's because I don't know what to do with it. Either its:

She's alright with it

B) She's not okay with it and she thinks Wilt is not worthy so she's going to see if he's worthy or not. Anyway this parody of High School Musical.

The Cast:

Wilt as Troy Bolton

Frankie as Gabriella

Coco as Sharpay

Eduardo as Ryan

Dancey as Chad

Bloo as The guy who likes to cook. I forget his name.

My OC Ashley (She's a tan cat on her hind legs, tan hair, a pink t-shirt, dark blue jeans and is a geek) is the girl that likes hip-hop.

My OC Sk8ter (Is a blue lizard with black cap, black t-shirt, black pants, with sneakers)

Mr. Herriman as the Drama teacher

Madame Foster as well herself

Mac as himself.

Anyway enjoy!


	2. The start of something new

Chapter 1: The Start of Something New

Madame Foster was looking for her 22 year old granddaughter. It was the big New Year party and everyone was having a good time dancing and drinking punch.

She found her granddaughter on the couch reading a book called "In the Darkness".

"Frankie you shouldn't be sitting on the couch during the party. You should be dancing" Madame Foster said, taking her book away.

"No, grandma I'm almost done" Frankie said.

"Now come on Deary. I picked out your dress and everything. Get dressed and have fun" Madame Foster said.

"Okay, but can I have my book back" Frankie begged.

Madame Foster gave back her book. Frankie thanked her and walked away to get dressed.

Meanwhile...

Wilt and Jordan were out on the basketball court getting the ready for the big "Fosters Imaginary friends' basketball finals".

Jordan's wife Chrissie (Made her up) came in.

"Okay Wilt this is your time to shine. What happens if the opponent comes behind you with the ball" Jordan said, behind him.

"I move left and shoot" Wilt said as he turned to the left and made the shot.

"Good job Wilt" Jordan said.

"Yeah great, listen Jordan you and me have plans remember and I'm sure Wilt wants to go to the party" Chrissie said.

"Okay, see you Wilt-man" Jordan said, giving his imaginary friend a high 5.

Jordan and Chrissie left Wilt in the court alone. Wilt put the ball back on the rack and got his black trench coat (I like him in black trench coats). He walked out of the court and into the party.

(Dream a Dream by DDR is playing)

Wilt walked to the staircase of the foyer to see The New Guy and Eurotrish singing together. The music was over and the 2 stopped singing. Bloo came up with a microphone.

"And that was The new Guy and Eurotrish singing "Dream A Dream" by DDR" Bloo said. Everyone clapped in excitement.

"Now we are looking for 2 new people to sing" Bloo said.

Frankie walked in with a blue sweater and a flowery sundress.

The spotlight shinned on her and Wilt.

"Wilt and Frankie are the next can dates for the stage" Bloo said.

Wilt and Frankie were dragged on the stage by Foul Larry and Sandy (Picture her as you want).

"I don't sing. Really I don't" Wilt said to Bloo.

"It's okay. You 2 will thank me later" Bloo said walking off stage.

(Now to remind you these 2 sounds like the singers on the real HSM)

**Music starts-**

**Wilt: Living in my own world, didn't understand that anything can happen when you take the chance.**

**He was really nervous and was about to walk off until he heard Frankie sing.**

**Frankie: I never believed in what I couldn't see I never opened my heart to all the possibilities.**

**Wilt back up on stage.**

**Both: Oh I know that something has changed never felt this way. I know this could be the**

**Both: Start of something new. It feels so right to be hear with you, oh and now looking in your eyes I feel in heart**

**Frankie: The start of something new.**

**Wilt: Now ever thought that**

**Both: We both be hear tonight**

**Frankie: Yeah and the world looks so much brighter**

**Wilt: Brighter, Brighter**

**Both: Oh with you by my side. I know that something has changed, never felt this way. I know this could be the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you. Oh, and now when I look in your eyes I feel in my heart. The start of something new.**

**Wilt: I never it could happen till it happened to me. Oh yeah.**

**Frankie: I didn't know it before and now its easy to see.**

**Both: Its the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you, oh and now when I look in your eyes I feel in my heart, the start of something**

**Wilt: The start of something**

**Both: The start of something new**

**(Song ends)**

Everyone clapped and were pretty amazed. They didn't know Wilt and Frankie sang that good.

Wilt and Frankie walked off stage and outside.

"I never knew you sang that good" Wilt said to Frankie.

"Well remember I sang in church choir" Frankie said.

"Oh yeah I forgot"

"I didn't know you sang" Frankie said.

"Yeah the shower head is very inspiring" Wilt joked.

Frankie laughed. They looked into each other's eyes.

"10, 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1" Al the friends screamed till it was the end of the year.

Fireworks shot in the air.

"I better get to my grandmother" Frankie said.

"Oh okay. See ya soon" Wilt said. Frankie walked away leaving Wilt alone. He sighed and stared at the fireworks.

To be continued...


	3. We meet again

Disclaimer: I forgot about Kelsi and Taylor in this so here is how it is. Mac is Kelsi and Goo is Taylor.

Chapter 2: We meet again

5 days later...

Wilt and Dancey walked off the bus with 6 other basketball players. Dancey put his arm around his best friend and gave him a victory noogie.

Even after the dance off they still were best buds. To Dancey that is.

"That was great, homie" Dancey said.

They just got back from a basketball game against the "Masters Kangaroos".

They all walked into the house, all cheering and cheerleaders in blue and black cheerleading outfits dancing in front of them.

"Attention everyone everyone to the stage, immediately" Mr. Herriman.

"Aw man. What does that overgrown rabbit want" Bloo said.

They all walked into the stage and listen to Mr. Herriman's speech.

Dancey sat behind Wilt and Wilt sat in front of him.

Wilt saw Frankie walk in. They hadn't talked to each other in a long time. He took out his cell phone and texted messaged her. Coco and Eduardo walking in. Coco was wearing a flowery skirt and a pink sweater. Eduardo was wearing a white dress shirt, and a hat (Forget the name that Ryan wore). He sat next to Coco.

Frankie's cell phone all of a sudden ringed. It was a text from Wilt. Mr. Herriman hopped over to see where the ringing was coming from.

Coco and Eduardo checked to see if their cells were ringing.

"Well Coco, and Eduardo my policy always is no use of cells while I'm talking" Mr. Herriman said, taking there cell phones away. He then saw Wilt using his cell.

"Wilt as I said to Coco and Eduardo no cells aloud" He then took away Wilt's.

He then saw Frankie take her's out. "Miss Frances as I said befor no cell phones. AND AS PUNISHMENT FOR THESE PEOPLE WILL HELP OUT WITH THE SET FOR THE SHOW IN 2 WEEKS! That means no basketball practice Wilt" Mr. Herriman screamed.

"He can't have punishment Mr. Herriman. We have basketball practice today, with Jordan" Dancey said, standing up to his friend.

"Exactly Master Dancey which is why you'll be joining him for 15 minutes for talking back to me" Mr. Herriman. Dancey scoffed.

"ANY QUESTIONS!" Mr. Herriman screamed. Ben raised his hand. "How was vacation" He said. All the people groaned.

"What?" He said.

The bell rang which meant Lunch.

"The people that are in trouble report to the stage at 3:00" Mr. Herriman said.

Everyone left the room. Wilt waited at the doorway for Frankie. Frankie came through.

"Hey Frankie, where were you for the past 5 days" Wilt asked her.

"I had a funeral to got to. It was in Dallas Texas, cause that's where my other grandpa said to be burried" Frankie said.

"Sorry about your grandpa" Wilt said.

"Its okay. Hey are you entering in the auditions for "Twinkle Town" show" Frankie asked.

"The guys will kill me if they knew I can sing" Wilt said.

"Okay, I was just wondering if you wanted to sing with me cause I ain't signing anything for a while" Frankie said. They turned a corner and looked at the sign up sheet for the audition for "The Twinkle town show". Just then Coco came up.

"Hey, Wilt" Coco said. (Yes Coco speakes english now. GET USED TO IT) Wilt waved.

Coco took her pink pen and wrote her name on the entire page.

"Oh sorry. Were you 2 signing up" Coco said. They shook there heads.

"Me and Eduardo always sign up for the drama. EDUARDO!" Coco screamed, trying to get her friend over here. Eduardo ran acroos the hall and to Coco.

"We'll be leaving now. See ya" Coco said, walking away.

"Well I got to get to basketball practice. See Ya!" Wilt said, saying good-bye to Frankie.

"Bye" Frankie said.

To be continued...

Can't wait for Getcha head in the game. JUST WAIT! I'm only 1 person.


End file.
